Night Shadow
by SimplyUnnieBear
Summary: Night Shadow has known both Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes since they where at the clan. When Night sees Storm with there dead master she doesn't know what to do. Stay with Snakes or go with Storm. Making her decision she later sees the one person she hasn't seen in years as a double soldier. working for both Cobra and the G.I Joe's. Things are just going great for her aren't they.
1. Chapter 1

**I don not own G.I Joe only Night Shadow.**

* * *

"Damn it Tommy" I huffed placing my swords down "again!" I yelled as he quickly got up glaring at me as he got in to fighting stance as I did the same.

"Come sister," he said smirking as I growled softly "what poor fool got you pissed off." He said quickly striking down with his sword as I blocked him easily pushing him off as I quickly separated my swords.

"Who else," I said blowing my bangs off my face "that cyber bitch student of yours Ana and Zatran" I said spinning around throwing a ninja star at him which he quickly blocked with his sword to the wall "why is it this McCullen guy can't see that we are the better ones to pull off any mission" I said aiming for his face as he blocked my fist with his forearm.

"I can't say I don't agree with you but still at least he's considering that plan of yours," he said kicking me in the gut as I stumbled back a few steps "being a double spy" he said as I smirked.

"Well until we get called in want to make this final practice interesting" I said standing up wiping my forehead as he did the same raising an eyebrow at me.

"And that would be?" he said chuckling.

"I say bitch and dumbass won't come back with the nanomite warheads," I said placing both my swords back together "they don't then I do this double agent thing and I do it my alright" I said as he looked at me nodding unsurely.

"Fine but if they do come back then I say what you do no questions asked" he said as I nodded getting back in fighting position. "One weapon"

"No holding back" I finished as we charged at each other swords clashing with each other. I quickly round housed kicked him to the side as he grabbed my foot smiling at me cockily while I quickly jumped kicking him in the gut causing him to let go stumbling back as I back summersaulted away from him throwing ninja stars at him.

Landing on my right knee I looked back at him as he jumped back up throwing a kunai at me as I quickly caught between my fingers causing him to glare at me. Throwing it back I examined him over already having a plan formulated in my head. Running at him I quickly attacked left and right blocking every attack as I quickly punched him in the gut hitting two of his pressure points on his right shoulder and punching him down as he fell gasping.

"I win" I said holding my hand out to him as he quickly took it pulling him up.

"Like always" he mumbled as I chuckled walking towards a bench throwing a towel at him.

"C'mon I think they might be back already" I said heading out of the dojo towards the conference room. As I quickly turned on the telepresence as I saw McCullen yelling at Ana. I quickly looked at Storm Shadow crossing my hands in front of my chest smirking at him as he scowled.

Ana quickly vanished as me and Storm Shadow quickly appeared behind McCullen, "If you had sent us in the first place, it would already be done." He said spinning a ninja star in his hand as McCullen quickly turned around eyeing me up and down.

" I'm sending you now, Storm Shadow. No more mistakes" he said as he quickly looked over at me. "Seems like your going in undercover for us Night Shadow" he said as I grinned at him. "You report back to Storm Shadow. Everything has already been set. The schedule mustn't be compromised any further. Keep your eye on her for me" he finished as I smirked at him ending the conference.

"Now we just have to wait until one of the Joes calls me in," I said as I walked over to the computer plugging in my iPhone "just have to reroute the signal so they don't find us and there" I said smiling proudly.

"Where do they think you are?" Storm asked.

"Some hotel in London" I said shrugging unplugging it. "Either way you already know where I'm going but they don't need to know where I actually am besides you're going to be with bitch and numskull" I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you have everything ready for the jet?" he asked as we walked out "it will be here I an hour or so they'll drop you off in London" he said and I nodded stopping by my room.

"Alright," I said nodding "I'm just going to check to see if I have everything and I'll meet you outside" I said as he nodded.

"Kick some ass" he said as I smirked.

"I always do brother," I said as he chuckled shaking his head.

Letting out a breath I walked inside rubbing my hands together seeing some of my bags already ready. Opening my black suitcase I examined all of my weapons. From my kunai to my katanas. Everything was ready hand made weapons from mine and Storm Shadows old clan Arashikage. I quickly closed the suitcase seeing everything was in order as I took out my prized possession. My one of a kind Arashikage sword. Blood red hilt with metal sword all black. My present when I reached 2nd degree black belt from my uncle and brother. Sighing I carefully placed the sword pack in its protection grabbing everything and heading outside to the jet.

"Ready?" I yelled out to Storm as he stood in front of the jet as I handed my suitcase and duffle bag to the attendant keeping the sword strapped to my back.

"Ready," he said as we walked inside the jet just as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said sitting down in front of Storm raising an eyebrow at me.

"Night Shadow, this is General Hawk calling about the plane that will pick you to bring you over to the pit" he said as I smiled looking outside the window.

"Where I do I go to get picked up," I said smiling.

"There will be a black jet to pick you at 2 o'clock in the morning at the roof of the hotel from there you will arrive at the pit by noon. From there I will meet with you" he said as I nodded running a hand through my dark brown wavy/curly hair.

"Alright I'll see you then General" I said as I hung up sighing. "So far everything looks like it's going as planed." I said as I took out to small devices from my jacket pocket "Here," I said handing on of the devices to Strom placing the other in my ear.

"What exactly is it?" he asked following my lead placing it his ear.

"Communicator" I told him quickly turning on both "I hear what you hear and you hear what I hear, we can also communicate through them. Just brush the entrance of your ear and it will turn on or off" I said as started testing it "hear the beep" I asked as he nodded "okay hear me" again he nodded "okay we're good then" I said smiling.

"Report to me as soon as you arrive there alright" he said as I nodded taking my iPod out "I'll tell you if anything changes or happens" he said as I yawned. "Get some rest sister. You'll need it" he said as I nodded placing my iPhones headphones in playing some soft piano music.

"Sir," the pilot said "we'll be arriving at London hotel in 3 hours" he said as Storm nodded looking over at his sister fast asleep.

She looked her over feeling a small tug at his heart seeing the position he had put his young sister at. Sighing he grabbed the blanket next covering her up as she moved around a bit before settling down smiling softly. He brushed her bangs from her forehead smiling down at her softly taking his place back in front of her. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath relaxing his entire body as he meditated.

"_Uncle," I little 5 year-old girl squealed as he ran up at the old man chuckling as he was tackled in to a tight hug by the girl "Hi" she said look up at him giggling._

_Chuckling the old man rubbed her head affectionately "Eloisa" he said as the little girl let go of him "you've grown up since the last time we saw you" he said as she giggled nodding._

"_Tommy!" the girl squealed as a small boy appeared next to him grinning as he pulled her in for a tight hug._

"_My name is Storm Shadow now" he said proudly as the little girl looked at him curious._

"_Aww I want a cool nickname" she said pouting at Storm._

"_Night Shadow" Storm said as the girl nodded happily jumping up and sown._

"_Night Shadow and Storm Shadow" the man said as both students bowed down to him._

"_Hard Master" they both said in unison._

"_Training has begun for both of you as of today" the Hard Master said as one of the older students gave them both wooden swords._

"Storm" Night Shadow said as he quickly looked at her "we arrived in London" she said grabbing her bags walking outside to the roof. "Midnight the Joes will be here in two hours" she said turning to look at Storm. "You should head off to where they'll assign you" she said as Storm nodded.

"Be safe," he said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead as she smiled at him softly.

"Same goes for you" she said as Storm walked back to the jet quickly taking off "Stay safe brother" she mumbled as she placed on her sunglasses turning on the night vision goggles. "only good thing from Ana" she said as she spotted a black jet approaching her.

Fixing her bags on her shoulder she took a few steps back seeing the jet slowly lower down the window make her hair blow all around jet quickly touched down as she walked over standing in front of the door.

"Miss," the pilot said as he walked down the steps taking my two bags "I'll be taking you back to General Hawk" he said as I nodded seeing he was in a military uniform.

"Cool," I said as I walked up sitting myself down and going back to sleep.

* * *

**First G.I Joe movie ^0^ writenn a bunch of unfinish stories and sorry guys! But i'm trying epecially since i have no more wifi :| but i try REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**^_^ chapter two! REVIEW! tell me what you think :D**

* * *

"Miss," someone said shaking me as I fluttered my eyes open looking over at the pilot "we arrived" he said as I nodded standing up and walking out the door rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Walking down the steps I saw a man dressed in military pants with a black shirt and a blond woman standing next to him and a few other soldiers walking around.

"Master in jujutsu, judo, akido, karate, kick boxing, kendo and ninjustu, former military combact instructor, captain, specialized in weapons, archery, swords and knows over 6 different languages" the man said as we shook hands. "General Hawk and may I say very impressive" he said as I smiled at him.

"General you'll make me blush" I said as he chuckled.

"Your training won't start until tomorrow at the latest" he said as we started walking towards an elevator platform "we currently have two other new Joes joining us as well as your self Miss," he said as the blonde quickly handed him a tablet "Arashikage? Hmm familiar" he said as I nodded seeing some of the Joes underwater blasting missiles underwater "Scarlett, one of ours, will show you to your apartment and around the pit as well as see if you're qualified to join the alpha team." He said as we stopped on the bottom level. One of the soldiers came towards me grabbing my bags as I quickly stopped one of them from grabbing my sword.

"Ah ah ah" I said unsheathing a bit of the sword smiling "stays with" I said as he looked at the General who gave him a quick nodded and walked away.

"Right now I want you feel at home and for you to meet the team" he said as we started walking down as I saw a bunch of the Joes here and there moving weaponries, sliding down ropes and a bunch of over things. "the alpha team right now is training the two new members and should be back in 20 minutes" he said as we stepped in side what looked like a lunge. A couch and plasma TV in the from, some weight equipment, treadmill and few other tings. "Most Joes come here to hang out" he said as I nodded looking around."

"Um the bathroom" I asked as the blonde pointed towards a small passage to the far right of the room as I nodded heading over there. Quickly shutting the door and locking it I looked around the room checking for any hidden cameras. Nodding I looked at myself quickly fixing my hair from the mess it became. "Storm?" I said turning the communicator on. Storm can you hear?" I asked as I heard a bit of static.

"Yeah" I heard him.

"I'm in" I said turning the cold water on "and I think he might be here." I said splashing some cold water on my eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked as I grabbed some paper towels drying my face.

"A hunch" I said leaning on the sink "the General recognized the name Arashikage and the only other person would be him Storm. Snake Eyes" I said closing my eyes.

"I was assigned to accompany Ana to retrieve the warheads, weaponize them and test them out" he said as I nodded.

"Alright I have to leave and meet the team. I'll report back if I make it to be a Joe" I said turning the communicator off and walking outside the bathroom seeing General Hawk address the new Joes. I looked around seeing a man in all black doing a hand stand with his katanas.

"Joes," General Hawk said motioning to come foreward "I'd like you to meet our third newest Joe of course after we train her" he said as I stood in front of him smiling at them all. "Meet Night Shadow" he said as Snake Eyes lost his balance falling down with a small thud. Breaker quickly went over to help him up as he walked over leaning on the couch with his arms crossed in front of him. "Night Shadow these are Scarlett, Breaker, Heavy Duty, and Snake Eyes. The alpha team" he said.

I did a once over confirming it was none other then Snake Eyes himself. His face was covered by a tight mask a visor blocking his eyes as I quickly looked away grinning.

"Wallace and Conrad," I said smirking "Two of my best students" I said waling in front of them looking them "you boys sure grew up" I said a Rip smirked.

"We were trained by the best," Duke said smiling.

"Students?" a red headed female said looking at me confused.

"I used to be there combat trainer when I was still in the military" I said grinning.

"Night Shadow here is martial arts master. She trained with the Araishikage clan" he said.

"Just like you…Snake Eyes" Breaker said as I nodded feeling his eyes bore in to me as I looked over at Breaker.

"Scarlett," Hawk said as I looked over at the red head "you'll be in charge of testing her and showing her around" he said as he walked back to the door "she'll start tomorrow" he said as everyone quickly saluted him.

"So Night Shadow," Duke said as I walked over to the couch sitting down "what brings you here to the Joes" he said as went over to jump rope while I shrugged.

"I got asked and decided to give it a go back at the military" I said looking at the news.

"It'll be nice to have you back" Rip said as he was arm wrestling Scarlett "the three musketeers back together" he said as I shook head smiling.

"What's that on your back?" Heavy Duty pointing at the sword on my back as I unsheathed looking at it shines with the light.

"Sword gift from a friend back long ago" I said as I peeked at with Snake Eyes was seeing him look at me with his swords at his side.

"Like Zen Master over there," Rip said.

"We are heading over to the pit to retrieve the war heads" I heard Storm say as I stood up tacking my jacket off and hanging it "be ready" he finished as I quickly tieing my heair up in a pony tail counting down.

Hearing the alarm sound off I quickly took out my sword out running to where all the Joes were heading off. I quickly stopped looking behind me as I saw Duke run past me pulling me with him. Stumbling slightly I quickly got in step as we reached the main floor. I loked around seeing some of McCullens soliders

"Duke," I told him motioning to Ana as he ran over while I hid behind the wall watching as the Joes shoot through the wall. Seeing ana run off I quickly got out following her as I heard Storm say 'Hello Brother'. Running faster I already saw her get on the platform with Scarlett hidden as I saw on of the metal platforms down. Running towards it I jumped over the railing seeing Scarlett getting chocked by Ana. Growling I quickly Jumped to where the were landing softly behind Ana. Scarlett quickly turned on the camouflage suit before Ana threw oil at her making it malfunction. I quickly roundhoused kicked her on her side sending her stumbling back as she quickly turned around glaring at me.

"Bitch," she growled as I brought my sword down at her moved to the side avoiding it.

"Whore," I growled at her as she shot her gun at me while I threw a shuriken at her cutting her check. Hissing she grabbed her check as I punched her hard in face smirking. Growling she threw a nife at me as I quickly turned my head feeling it cut just below my eyes as I growled looking back at her seeing her fly off with Storm. Glaring at her I quickly turned back around seeing Scarlett rubbing her neck.

"Here," I said softly kneeling in front of her "let me see" I said taking her hand off her neck seeing it turn red from the metal. "Just going to be some bruises nothing seems fractured" I told her looking up seeing her green eyes water slightly "you did great" I told her smiling as she nodded.

"Everyone alright?" I heard Heavy Duty yell as I stood up looking at the mess. Dead bodies scattered around, a few injured and others already cleaning up.

"C'mon" I said holding my hand out to Scarlett as she took hold of it standing up "let's get us down from here" I said as she nodded walking in front of me as I touched the cut bitch gave me. Hissing I looked around seeing Snake Eyes sitting alone. Letting out a breath I sheathing my sword. Walking back down I saw Rip coming towards.

"Huge mess huh," he said looking around as I nodded "you alright there" he said wiping some of the blood from my cheek.

"Just a cut" I said shrugging looking over at Snake "but Scarlett I think you should check on her" I said looking up at him "I can tell you like her Rip she might to but she needs a bit of comfort she almost got chocked to death" I told him as he nodded messing up my hair.

"Get that cut fixed Night," he said before walking to were Scarlett headed off.

"Storm?" I whispered heading of to the infirmary "you get them?"

"We got the package safely" he said as I sighed nodding "you alright saw you fighting with Ana."

"Nothing I can't handle" I said taking my hair out of the pony tail "what's going to happen now" I whispered as a few Joes walked by covered in bandages.

"Heading back to McCullen and see where he wants us to test it. It will take at least a day to reach McCullen and then about a week or less to figure out a plan for the rest"

"Aright tell me where you head off and I'll tell you what I find out" I said as I shut the communication off walking inside the infirmary.

"Got hurt too?" said as I pointed at the cut under my eye as he nodded hoping of the table.

"Hawk gonna be alright" I asked as the Doctor gave me a wet cotton ball and small band aid.

"He's in a coma but he'll come through," Duke said as I cleaned my cut hissing slight and placing the band aid on.

"Guess we better get some sleep," I said walking out with Duke to the small apartments "I officially start training to tomorrow" I said giving him a quick hug and waking inside my new room. Looking around I saw wardrobe to my side, closet on the other side, door that leads to a bathroom and a large king size bed at the corner.

Blowing bangs out of my eyes I grabbed a loose white tank top, black shorts and walked to the bathroom for a very needed bathroom. I quickly took a 15 minute shower walking outside drying my hair with a towel finding Snake on my bed looking at the door.

"Something you wanted?" I asked throwing the towel on the bed "cause I didn't seem to invite you in" I told him grabbing my brushing combing through my hair as he just kept looking at me as I sighed placing the brush down and facing him. "If you don't have anything to say then please leave I start training tomorrow" I told him as he started moving his hands around. I frowned slightly as I sat next to him. "You took a vow of silence didn't you" I said as he nodded "alright well I've only studied it for a year and a half so you have to go slower" I said as he moved his hands again slower.

_Are you okay?_

"Just a small cut"

_Storm Shadow I know you saw him._

"I did and you fought with him again" I said licking my lips.

_He's a bad guy Eloisa. He broke in here to get the war heads._

"I know" I sighed.

_I took a vow a silence until I find the person that killed our Master._

"Stop" I said standing up as he did the same "I know my brother and I know him better then anyone else and he is not a killer" I told him strictly standing in front of him facing his chest "he didn't kill our master" I said looking up at him "and I'm going to keep saying his innocent because I know he is" I growled at him as I heard him sigh through his mask. "Know," I said walking to the door a pushing a button to open "if that's all you came here for them please leave" I said pointing out the door.

_Please, listen!_

"Out!" I yelled at him as slumped his shoulders leaving my room as I quickly closed the door taking the necklace that I always kept hidden in my shirt "his innocent Snake" I whispered jumping in to bed and heading off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third le chapter ^0^ REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

Groaning I rolled off my belly blowing my hair off my face as I grabbed my phone seeing it was barley 7 o'clock in the morning. I let out another groan remember Scarlett told me to meet her in the mess hall for breakfast before we started my train. Sighing I quickly jumped out of bed pulling my hair in to a mess bun and walking to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before taking my shirt and shorts off walking to my closet taking out black bike shorts and a turquoise workout tank top with the match sports bra. Putting on my pink with yellow addidas shoes I walked out to the mess hall.

Say a couple good mornings to Joes passing by I arrived at the mess hall seeing the alpha team sitting at a table talking and laughing, minus Snake Eyes. I grabbed myself 2 pancakes with some scrambled eggs and orange juice as I headed over to another table.

"Night!" Scarlett yelled motioning me over as I smiled at her sitting down next to her. "So how life at the pit been for you so for excluding the incident yesterday" she said smiling at him as I top a sip of my juice.

"It's weird being back in the military being retired for over three years and a half" I said nodding my head "it's been interesting so far though I might just stick around" I said smiling at her as she chuckled.

"Well if you ever need some girl time and trust me you will with this guys," she said pointing to the guys as I laughed "my door is always open even if you need some to talk to" she said as I smiled at her gratefully.

"Same goes for me Red" I said grinning as she rolled her eyes smiling and looking back at Rip playing with his food as I smiled.

I smell relationship!

Taking the last bite of my pancakes I quickly placed my plates away walking towards the door seeing Scarlett waiting for me there.

"Okay we'll start off with your accuracy in shooting and knives then combat and then flying simulates underwater," she said as I nodded. "You'll do great" she said as I smiled at her walking to the shooting area.

* * *

I let out a breath holding the two daggers in my hands getting my heart rate back in control as I quickly threw the right dagger at the virtual opponent on my left then the other at my right both hitting the chest.

"Move your hips!" someone yelled as I looked at the person behind me furrowing my eyebrows. "You have to move your hips" the guy said as I nodded looking at him. Cute. Black hair spiked up. White teeth. Great smile. "you're not moving it when you throw them" he said as he placed his hands on my hip making me blush softly "here" he said as another target appeared to my right. Grabbing a shurikan quickly I went to throw it at him as the guy moved my hips making me hit him in the throat.

"See move your hips and you'll hit better. Not that you needed," he said smiling as I smiled shaking my head "Names Flint" he said extending his hand at me.

"Night Shadow" I said shaking it.

"I'll let you get back to this" he said as I chuckled "I'll see you around Night" he said winking at me as I shook my head quickly jumping in the air spinning throwing a kunai at the targets in front and to the right of me. Again and again I kept throwing different types of knives to my arrows and finally a hand and machinegun. Sweat glistened on me as I looked over at Scarlett who nodded at me signaling that would be it for that station.

Placing wiping my forehead I walked to the door stopping and turning around sensing someone was in the room. "Show yourself" I said pointing the gun in my left hand at the person hidden in the dark corner. "Snake Eyes" I sighed frustrated lowering the gun down and heading towards the door again as he grabbed my arm pulling my back. "I have to go to my next station" I told him as he quickly moved his hands in sign language as I looked at him confused.

Sighing he took out a crumbled picture with a necklace moving it towards me slowly. Looking at curiously I lightly grabbed his wrist looking at the picture as my eyes went wide. It was the day where we took a picture together. All three of us Snake Eyes, Storm Shadow and me. I let out a breathy chuckle seeing it was the one where I convinced the to make silly faces. My cracked a little reminiscing in the memory as I took a look at the necklace seeing it was the one I gave him when he reached 1st degree black belt. I felt my heart break as I looked at him while he cocked his head to right.

"You kept them," I mumbled.

_I kept them with me always. We promised each other that day. The day after he was killed._

"Stop," I said shaking my head "Storm Shadow is innocent okay. He didn't kill him damn it." I said looking up at him angrily "You don't know him like I do Snake. He may have been jealous but he would kill our master. I know my own brother. He would not do that. I don't care what choices he's made know but I do know it's not his fault. He's my only family. The only thing left and family does not leave family. We promised each other that."

_We promised each other too._

"Don't put the fucking guilt on me Snake." I growled at him "You left me just like you left Storm! You broke our promise!" I yelled at him shoving his hand away walking to the door "At least he kept his promise." I said walking out rubbing my eyes trying to prevent the tears.

Be strong damn it!

I looked up seeing Scarlett giving me a sad smile as I sighed taking a deep breath to calm down. "Let just go to the next station please?" I said as she nodded walking to the combat training.

* * *

"Okay," Scarlett said as I wiped of the sweat of my face with the towel "you scored in the top 5 percentile" she said out shocked as I looked at her unsure.

"That's good?" I asked.

"Amazing!" Heavy Duty said patting my back.

"Best we've ever seen!" Breaker said as I smiled proudly.

"That's our girl" Duke and Rip patting my back.

"Then that means," I said moving my hands in a circle motioning for her to continue as she chuckled.

"Welcome to the Joe's, Night" she said as I fist pumped in air.

"Welcome to Team Alpha," Heavy Duty said patting my head smiling.

"Woo!" I yelled "I'm a badass like you guys" I said grinning "do I get a cool suit like you guys" I said jumping up and down.

"Already in the works," Scarlet said smiling as I flapped my hands happily "it'll be the same material as the suit Snake Eyes wears just more enhanced then his." She said as I cocked my head to the side confused.

"How so?"

"Well," she said showing my the tablet of a picture of me in a black suit "camouflage to anything around you, instead of a visor you have a mask that hides everything but your eyes, mobile computer at your disposal, places to put your weapons, bullet proof but types of knives and the open part of your mask connects to her brain allowing your eyes to see at night, zoom in on people, take pictures, and see information" she finished as I looked at it amazed "Plus it fits you perfectly, it's breathable and it warms you in cold weather or cools you in the heat" she said.

"Wow," I said letting out a breath "is it ready for me already" I asked rubbing my neck.

"It should be ready by the time we get information on the attackers from two days ago" she said as I nodded "until then our scientist our fixing all the malfunctions" she said as I nodded. "So right now just relax for a bit but keep training" she said as I nodded.

"Great," I said rubbing my forehead "I umm just stay in my room for a bit" I said smiling as I headed out the door sighing. Quickly walking towards my room I walked inside taking deep breaths as I locked the door fanning myself.

"Shit," I mumbled taking my shirt and shorts off throwing them off to the side. Jumping on my bed covered my eyes with my left arm turning on the communication. "Brother" I whispered biting my bottom lip.

"Is something wrong?"

"Small panic attack" I whispered as I heard him sigh from the other end.

"I knew this a bad idea" he grumbled "even more with Snake Eyes with you"

"I'm an official Joe now. I made it in with the Alpha team" I said moving my arm behind my head "they're just trying to figure out where Ana and you might be going" I told him as I was met with silence.

"We will arrive with McCullen in two days" he said as I closed my eyes letting out a breath through my nose "get some rest would not want you out of the fun" he said as I chuckled.

"Night" I said shutting it off the communication. Rolling on to my stomach I grabbed my phone seeing it was only 4.30. Sighing I quickly grabbed a pair of grey sweat pants and put on a loose red tank on before I grabbed a book Scarlett lent me heading off to the dinning room

"Hey," someone said as I looked over seeing the guy that helped me in the shooting simulation "Night right?" he asked as I went over to an empty table opening the book.

"Flint right?" I said smiling as he chuckled while I began reading.

"So what chu doin'?" he asked as I shook my head smiling holding up the book.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he said as I nodded "Scarlett's?" again simple nod as I read away. "I heard you made it to the Alpha Team" he said as I nodded. "Mad?"

"Nope," I said turning the page "just a really interesting book" I said smiling slightly.

"Well," he said leaning towards me as I looked up at him raising an eyebrow "wanna be my Juliet and I can be your Romeo?" he said winking at me as I as we both started to crack up. "Hey, I got you to laugh" he said pointing at me as I let out a giggle.

"Aren't you a flirt?"

"Only for beautiful women like yourself Miss Night" he said grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it "I'll see you around" he said as I nodded feeling my cheeks heat up.

* * *

"So how our little double solider been Storm Shadow?" McCullen asked smirking as Storm glared at him "I heard she ran in to an old friend quiet like Ana did."

"She mad it in to the Joe's and there main team" Storm said crossing his arms in front of him as McCullen nodded "the only thing they are trying to find out know is where to find us and the warheads" he said as McCullen nodded.

"Well Night Shadow is doing great," McCullen said smirking "and she didn't even need the nanomites to control her afterall" he said as Storm let out a low growl. "Keep up the good work and I'll see you back here in two days" he finished as his hologram disappeared.

"Little Night Shadow is a double soldier huh?" Ana said walking around him in circles "hope little bitch can handle herself" she said as she let out a gasp smirking finding herself against the wall with a knife at her throat. "Someone seems to be a little worried now" she said as Storm quickly let her go quickly walking back to his room leaving Ana chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapter 4 yes? ;)**

* * *

"Hey," I asked a Joe walk past me "do you know where Scarlett's room is?" I asked as the girl nodded.

"Down this hall take a left and it should be on the right side with her name on the door" she said smiling at me as I nodded jogging to where she had pointed me.

Scarlett did say that if I ever needed someone to talk to her door was open. Well time came and I needed to talk to someone. That mini panic attack was it. If I kept bottling it up a serious panic attack would explode. Storm was out since we had to keep it to only reports on things new then my dumb problems. As much as I denied it before it was nice knowing I might actually have a friend that is a girl. Letting out a breath I stood in front of Scarlett's room biting my bottom lip feeling myself get nervous.

"Maybe this is a bad move," I mumbled already knocking on the door before taking a step back getting ready to leave.

"Night?" Scarlett said standing in front of me drying her hair with a towel. "Need something," she asked as I let out a breath.

"Is your door open for some one to one talking," I said scratching my head "about a few things…people…Snake Eyes" I said smiling at her weakly as she let out a breath motioning me in. Smiling at her grateful I walked in with my head down rubbing my hands together.

"What's wrong?" she asked as I looked up finding myself looking at the eyes of a grey wolf growling softly at me.

"Umm," I said pointing at the wolf on her bed.

"He's name is Timber" she said walking over to her TV "he's Snake Eyes" she said as I nodded sitting in front of him as he growled at me louder.

"Timber," I said softly as his growl turned back to soft "Timber," I said again as he laid his head on his paws letting out a whine "Timber," I said as he barked happily licking my face.

"Wow," Scarlett said as I scratched Timber behind his ear as he wagged his tail happily "he never gets this close to people that fast" she said as I smiled at Timber earning a small bark from him "the only ones are me and Snake Eyes" she said as she sat on the bed next to Timber as he laid his head on her lap.

"I used to do that to Snake when he was upset," I said letting out a sigh "I thought since he was Snake's Timber might of caught some things from him" I said shrugging "guess I was right."

"What happened between you two?" she said as I continued to pet Timber's fur as he feel asleep from it.

"I used to know him when we were younger," I said softly "when he was around 11 and I was barely going to turn 10. We used to be the best of friends when we trained at the temple. At that time he talked not a lot but he did." I said as I laid down on her floor. "Then this major thing happened around a year after his arrival and we got in to this huge argument the day after. We yelled at each other to the point that I got so angry I slapped him" I said placing my arms over my eyes.

"What was the argument about?" she said as I let out a sigh.

"It's not something I want to say at the moment but it was saying whether someone close to us was guilty or not. I said he wasn't while Snake thought he was," I said feeling a small tug at my heart "I left the night we had are argument and I never returned back to the temple where he was. It's been around 12 years now that I've seen him. A lot has changed" I said letting out a small chuckle "with both of us actually and,"

"You're not sure what you feel seeing him after so long" she said as I let out a groan quickly sitting up.

"I feel sad, angry, happy and relieved. Sad because of that small fight we had this morning, angry because it was about the same thing from 12 years ago and happy because I finally saw him after 12 long years without knowing a single thing. Relieved he's doing great with his life" I said running a frustrated hand through my hair.

"My advice would be to let go of whatever the argument was," said as I shut my eyes tightly "it's been 12 years and you're still holding that anger towards him. Both of you starting together officially have to let that go between both of you and work together because you're both going to be seeing a lot of each other" she said as I nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Red" I said smiling at her just as Timber woke up siting down next to me waging his tail happily.

"I think he might want to go with Snake," she said smirking at me, as I looked at her in fake shock.

"Little evil genius," I standing up as she chuckled "I'll see you later then Red" I said walking towards the door. "Let's go Timber," I said as the wolf quickly walked to my side.

"He's probably in the dojo!" Scarlett yelled just as the door closed.

"Let's get you pick to Snake, Timber," I said as we head towards the dojo.

Timber let out a quick bark signally that he already smelled his master. Smiling at him I quickly told him to be quiet as I opened the door seeing Snake Eyes was sitting in the middle of the mat meditating. Counting to three I quickly motioned Timber to jump Snake as he only sat next to him barking happily. Pouting I walked inside as Snake looked up to me.

"Hey" I said quietly as he nodded in response. Timber poked his hand with his nose telling him he wanted him to pet him as I sat in front of him while he pat his head.

"Scarlett told me Timber is yours," I said as he nodded "never thought you would get yourself a wolf as I pet" I said scratching the back of my head feeling awkward. "But you are a big guy" I said as he looked over at me feeling myself get nervous. "Really big" I said looking around trying to avoid his gaze as I still felt him looking at me.

Letting out a yawn Timber walked over towards him lying down as he nudges my hand asking me to pet him. Smiling softly at him I started running my finger through his hair.

_He seems to really like you. He only lets me and Scarlett pet him._

Nodding I continued to pet Timber seeing as it calmed me down slightly.

"He didn't at first," I admitted as he looked at Timber then at me as I let out a small chuckle "he growled at me actually but I called his name at him like I did with you when you would get mad, sad or frustrated and closed your self. He calmed down and let me pet him," I said as I looked up at him. "I thought since he was yours I might as well give it a shot."

_I remember I would always sit by the pond and you would lay you are head on my shoulder until I told you what was wrong._

"Yeah, it was always about Storm beating you and not knowing what to do about him hating you" I said as I felt his gloved hand brush my bangs out of my eyes. "T-Thanks" I stuttered out feeling my heart start to race. "I actually wanted to talk to you" I told him "about us and that I'm you're team member now. I'm a Joe. I made it to the top 5 percentile of people tested"

_Congratulations. _

"Thanks and well I'm also in the alpha team" I said biting my lip. "So we're actual team members," I said, " so if you want to say anything to me that you've been needing to say anything at all you can tell me now but sign slowly alright?" I told him as Timber quickly curled in a ball next to me.

_I'm happy to see you again Eloisa. I really am. I missed you ever since you left the temple. I tried to go after you because I thought you left because of me. I missed my best friend every day. I kept hoping you would come back to me and stay. It was until I turned 16 when I finally realized you would not come back at all. So I left the temple as soon as I turned 18 to see what I could find. I wanted to get stronger. I wanted to prove to you that I could be stronger. We both made a promise to each other that we would be there for each other no matter what. We would help each other up when we were down. That we would never leave each other and I broke it. You were hurt more then I was when Storm left. You needed me but I kept pushing you away angry with him when our master was killed. Storm left and I left you alone also. I am sorry for hurting you and leaving you alone in this._

"Snake," I whispered feeling tears slowly roll down my face as he quickly reached over brushing away the tears as I felt a lump form in my throat as he slowly ran his thumb over my bottom lip leaning his forehead on mines as my breathing started to get uneven. "I-I think," I said quickly standing up waking Timber up as Snake quickly stood up also grabbing my hand as I felt the room start to spin. Tugging my hand gently I quickly snatched it away looking at him shocked before taking off running to my room.

Timber let out a whine as Snake Eyes kept his gaze at the door Night Shadow had ran through. Maybe telling her all that was too much for her. Growling Snake Eyes sat back down feeling annoyed at himself. Twelve years had past since he had seen her and he just sent her running for the hills in less then a minute. Sighing he looked over at Timber hearing him whimper softly. He grew close to her so fast and honestly it didn't surprise him at all. She changed a considerable amount since he last saw her. She grew from the little naïve girl to this strong, feisty, independent woman. She was still as caring as he remembered her earing Timber's trust so fast. She was undeniably a true beauty. Dark brown hair, big dark brown eyes, curves in the right places from all her training. Snake Eyes has seen many beautiful women including Scarlett and Lady J but in all honesty Night Shadow would catch any males eye. Sighing he gave Timber a quick scratch behind his ear as he settled himself down for mediating.

"_Snake Eyes" a girl whined as the boy on top of her grinned "I will punch you in the face is you don't get off of me" She groaned wiggling around trying to get the grip on her wrists loosen as it only tightened slightly but not enough to hurt her._

"_You know you won't punch me" the young Snake Eyes said moving his face closer to her as he felt his heart rate increase smelling the soft vanilla mixed with flowers infiltrate his nose "you love me to much" he said grinning as she scoffed at him._

"_Don't flatter yourself Snake," she said as he pouted at her._

"_Mean," he said as she giggled moving her face closer so that there noses brushed each other as caught his breath making him loosen his grip as the girl smirked. In a quick flash Snake Eyes had his face planted on the floor with the girl straddling his back laughing._

"_Night," he groaned as the girl quickly stood up offering him a hand as he glared at her playfully before taking her hand and pulling himself up "you're no fun" he mumbled as Night giggled quickly kissing him on the cheek._

"_No just smarter" she said laughing as she headed out her room "let's go or we'll miss breakfast" she said unaware of the red faced Snake Eyes touching the cheek she had given him a kiss on. "Snake!" she yelled as the boy quickly snapped out of the trance running after her almost tripping on the way earning a giggle from the girl._

"_You're no fun Night Shadow," he said as the girl grinned while he smiled at her softly looking down at her. He at that moment took an oath seeing her run towards there master giving him a tight hug. _

_He was going to get stronger for her and him. He was going to get better and show Storm he was no weakling. He was going to protect her no matter what. Even if it meant his life would end just to keep her alive and safe. She was Storm Shadows and his most treasured possession. _

_She was his best friend._

_His first crush._

* * *

**Decided to give you guys a bit of fluff from the past with Snake Eyes and my character Night Shadow! So I don't know if you guys are confused about her loyalty but that was what I was hoping for. My thoughts for this story are still fresh and not 100% accurate so I'll be moving the story with her around. Saying her loyalty is with Storm and then with Snake and the Joe's. Realize that right now being a double solider got harder since her long lost friend just appeared and the fact the her two old students, Duke & Rip, are there also there. It would be confused on what to go for. SO just have patience with me please?**

**Anyways just a fair warning it will take a while to upload these chapters since I have no Internet with me. And the only places I can upload are school and when I go do laundry. I'm going with the two G.I Joe movies that have Channing Tatum.**

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! **


End file.
